


Marriage Law

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry, Children, F/M, Forced Marriage, Law, Marriage, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Since the end of the war, and the loss of practically fifty seven percent of magical folk, and a lot of them being young, there was a significant decrease in enrolment to Hogwarts, and wizarding populations had gone down, a worrying amount.Despite Kingsley's best efforts, there was only one thing left for him to do.“ From today, May 1st 2001, a marriage law has now been put into effect.”
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lee Jordan/Ginny Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Marriage Law

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I don't even know what to say about this.

Kingsley sighed, pinching the space between his eyebrows heavily. 

At the end of the war, he had accepted the position of temporary Minister for Magic, and when election time came around again, he had been sworn in. He had known it would be a challenge, but the new threat on the horizon was not something he had been expecting, nor had multiple meetings with the head of marriage, contracts and relations.

“So you see Sir, since the end of the war, in which twenty six percent of magical folk were wiped out, and another thirty one percent being imprisoned for their heinous crimes-”

Kingsley sighed again, at least glad that the woman and her associates seemed to agree that what had happened was not a good thing. With what they were postulating he had begun to wonder.

“I am aware of the figures Delilah.” He finally said in a resigned voice.

“Yes, and even with the encouragement we’ve been putting forward in the papers…”

Kingsley wasn’t sure whether encouragement was the right word, but he could see where she was coming from. Since the end of the war, and the loss of practically fifty seven percent of magical folk, and a lot of them being young, there was a significant decrease in enrolment to Hogwarts, and wizarding populations had gone down, a worrying amount.

“I understand the logistics of the problem, and if I were to accept this and pass it to law, what exactly would the terms of the law be?”

He knew he could pass the law without the wizengamot, as he could pass it under an emergency law, but with the horrors that had occurred during the war, the numbers in the wizengamot had gone down too, most of the people in the positions had sided with Voldemort, a lot of the heirs who had just come of age had too, and those younger were not going to be able to take the position, at least not for a few years.

“We suggest that anyone of age fifteen and up should take part.”

“Not those in prison?”

“No, no of course not Minister.”

“Fifteen?”

“Yes Sir.”

He knew there wasn’t much he could do to stop this law, he had tried multiple things, but none of them had worked. It was ridiculous that the war had led to this, and yet it was something he as Minister would have to deal with.

“Make it sixteen.”

At least if he had to pass the law he could make it of legal age of consent in the UK, at least according to muggle laws. The wizarding laws were really archaic and he would have to change that.

“Of course Minister.”

“We also need to put a time cap on this. This shall stay in place for ten years, and then it will be considered again, dependent on the increase in wizarding folk.”

“Yes Minister.”

Delilah quickly made notes on her clipboard and Kingsley sighed. This was the opposite of what he wanted to be known for. He had wanted to do good in the Ministry, and get rid of some of the archaic laws, but it seemed as if fate was really against him in some respects, and he had to pass a law more archaic than most. He knew arranged marriages were quite common in pureblood circles, even in modern day, but for most they were unheard of and definitely frowned upon.

“Now Delilah, do you have the list of pairings you have made?”

“Yes Minister.” She said, handing him a worrying small stack of parchment, names neatly printed on it.

“What are these pairings based on?”

“Compatibility. I also took into account beliefs. For example if someone was definitely verging on pureblood supremacy in the war, or have family members that were, I haven’t put them with people who are muggleborn. We don’t want any abusive marriages.”

Kingsley did appreciate that. However, he knew the backlash was going to be substantial, and he didn’t want to deal with it. It would help to have a person for that position for him.

He quickly looked down the list and saw Harry Potter’s name, and shook his head slightly, editing the name next to it, and switching the two partners around. Harry Potter had a lot of political power, even if the boy wasn't too adept at using it. He didn’t want to make the boy suffer too much through the placement. The happier he could be kept, the easier it would become.

“Okay, when do you think you’ll have the law finalised?”

“Midday tomorrow?”

“Perfect. Get a reporter to talk to you about it when you’re done so it can be on the front of the paper the day after next. Letters to everyone involved should arrive on the same day. Oh and make sure it is a good reporter, not any of that Rita Skeeter rubbish.”

“Yes Minister.”

“Also when a new couple is paired, after the first set of course, they will receive indication of who they will marry on the eldests birthday.”

“What do you mean Sir?”

“If someone turns sixteen, and the person worked out to be most compatible for them is fifteen, please stay within the same school year or one above or one below if possible, then on the person’s sixteenth birthday, the fifteen year old will receive note too, and they have to be married within three days of the youngest’s birthday. Okay? If they are of age at the moment, try and keep them within five years of their age, we don’t want old men marrying girls just of age or vice versa.”

“Yes Minister.”

It took a little while longer for the group to sort out all aspects of the law, including how many children would be expected of each couple and so forth.

As Delilah set to leave, her little team of wizarding folk behind her, Kingsley stopped her for a moment.

“Oh and send me Percy Weasley would you. I’ve got a job for him.”

Hphp

Harry sighed as he relaxed into the chair opposite George and Ron Weasley as the three played exploding snap. Since the war, George was definitely quieter, but he had regained at least some of the jovial nature of his youth.

“Did you hear Percy got reassigned and a raise?” George asked conversationally, as the deck exploded.

“Oh, which department?” Ron asked, as he patted out the ends of his hair which were now slightly singed.

“He wouldn’t say, but apparently it is working directly underneath Minister Shacklebolt.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

“That’s good I guess?” Harry put in, feeling as if there was at least some expectation on him.

Since the end of the war, Harry felt slightly out of place at the Burrow, although everyone assured him there was no need. Harry and Ginny had technically broken up at the end of his sixth year when he had tried to protect her from Voldemort, and although he had kind of expected they might get back together, that hadn’t been the case.

During the war and her time at Hogwarts without him, Ginny had grown close with Seamus Finnegan, both feeling alone without Dean and Luna, and the rest of the Weasley’s, and had taken to each other to feel better. Their relationship hadn’t lasted past the war, no more than six months after at most, but Harry and Ginny hadn’t got back together after that, not that Harry particularly minded, and neither did Ginny.

Since the end of the war, Harry had been feeling slightly lost. For so long his aim had been to survive and defeat Voldemort, even before he had known the contents of the prophecy, and suddenly it was over, and he hadn’t known what to do. He no longer wanted to be an auror, especially considering his slight distrust in the Ministry, even though he knew it was in capable hands, or at least more capable since Fudge, Scrimgeous and Thicknesse had gone. 

“Yeah, I imagine it won’t be too long until we find out though, it never is with Percy. He claims to hold all these secrets, but he is obvious about them.” George said with a slight smirk.

“Do you think it’s a new department?” Ron asked, as he shuffled the deck for a new game.

“Not sure. I imagine we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Yeah. What time is Hermione getting here?” Ron asked.

“Two I think? She said she wanted to finish some paperwork this morning so I imagine she’s doing that.” Harry commented.

Ron just nodded.

Ron and Hermione hadn’t worked out for more than a year after the war either. At first they had seemed to be going okay, but then when Hermione had started work at the Ministry he hadn’t liked being put behind work again. They had tried to work through it, but one too many fights, one too many arguments had ended that relationship, although luckily it had not ended their friendship.

At around two Hermione arrived, and settled down with them with some tea and cake Mrs Weasley forced onto her. The group were planning on staying over for the night, even though every single one of them no longer lived at the Burrow, excluding Mr and Mrs Weasley, as it was the anniversary of the war coming up, and Victoire’s birthday too.

After a few hours of just talking and playing games, the Golden Trio plus George made their way into the kitchen where everyone else had arrived for dinner. 

The rest of the night was peaceful, and at around eleven everyone headed up to bed.

Hphp

The following morning, Harry carefully made his way downstairs, knowing he would be one of the first ones up, excluding Mrs Weasley, and Mr Weasley who would have been getting ready for work. Harry had never really shaken the habit of getting up early from when he lived at the Dursley’s and the combination of the aggressive amounts of practice Oliver Wood had pushed onto them, hadn’t helped.

“Morning Mrs Weasley.” 

“Morning dear, would you like a cup of tea?”

“Sure, thanks.”

She handed him over a steaming cup of tea, and he carefully sat down at the table, and Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as she bustled about. 

Half way through his cup, she headed to the window to receive the mornings Daily Prophet, and once she unfurled it, she let out a loud gasp.

“Mrs Weasley?”

“ARTHUR! KIDS!” She shouted.

Immediately Harry could hear people rushing up and out of their beds, clearly worried and startled by Mrs Weasley’s exclaims. The war had scarred them all, and the ever present worry still remained.

“Mum?” Bill called, as he entered the kitchen, wand in hand.

“Kids, sit down.”

Bill sat, and Harry shuffled slightly in his own seat. George, Arthur, Ron and Hermione, who hadn’t been far behind quickly sat down too. Ginny, Charlie and Percy had been the slowest to arrive apart from Fleur, although Harry thought that Fleur might be pregnant again, hence her slowness. 

“What’s going on Mum?” George asked, from the open seat next to Harry.

“All of you quiet while I read this out to you okay? Please don’t interrupt.”

There was a general murmur of agreement from around the table, and Mrs Weasley sighed, before beginning.

“ From today, May 1st 2001, a marriage law has now been put into effect.”

“What-?” Ron began before he was hushed, although everyone around the table also seemed uncomfortable and wanted to interrupt too.

“A marriage law has been put into effect. Any person aged sixteen or over, will be assigned a partner who they will have to marry by September 1st. These partners have been picked based on compatibility and ideology, and cannot be changed. Any person who refuses to partake in the marriage law will be stripped of their magic-”

“That’s inhumane!” Hermione cried. She was also hushed.

“The marriage cannot be ended unless there are extremely specific circumstances and that will require an extremely thorough appeal by the Ministry. If a marriage is ended through this process, they will be reassigned. The law will be in place for ten years although it may continue if needs arise for it to be. Since the end of the wizarding war three years ago, with the terrible deaths and the prisons being full, the level of wizarding folk has decreased dramatically and without this law there would be a high chance of wizarding folk in the United Kingdom disappearing entirely.”

“Jeez.” Charlie whispered quietly, and he looked extremely pale.

“Within the marriage, it is expected that at least four children will be conceived and birthed. The Ministry will provide rewards for those who have more than four children, starting after the implementation of the marriage law. The first child must be born within two years from this date. Books on contraception charms will be made illegal.”

“Jesus Christ.” Harry whispered under his breath.

“The marriage law will have no impact on people already married, they will remain married, however they have the expectation that there needs to be more than four children too, so they are impacted too. People over sixty five who are unmarried will not be forced to remarry, although they are encouraged. Women over the age of sixty five will not be forced to have more children. Any women under sixty five who has already had more than four children will not be forced to have any more children either.”

“Don’t women go through menopause before age sixty five?” Harry asked.

“Not in the wizarding world. With the extended life span, most women go through it at around sixty five to seventy years of age.” Mrs Weasley explained.

Harry grimaced.

“Today, May 1st, every unmarried person between age sixteen and sixty five, and a few aged fifteen will receive letters stating who their partner is. Tomorrow, all shops will be closed, and the Ministry will not be open so people can meet their new partner to discuss. Minister Shacklebolt speaking yesterday to a select few reporters had this to say: ‘This was an extremely difficult situation to be put in, and as it may be remembered, we did try other ways of encouraging this before we resorted to the marriage law, but none were effective. This law has been looked at very carefully before we put it into place. It was not an easy choice, especially as I will also have to marry under this law, and to try and keep it fair I have had no say in my partnership either.’”

“This is insane.” George whispered.

“If together the two people cannot afford to have a house, as it will be a necessity considering the amount of children they will be required to have, then they can apply for loans at the department of housing within the Ministry. This will mean money can be borrowed to find a house or the Ministry can provide a Ministry approved and owned home. The money for this will be taken in equal amounts from their paychecks if they both work, or from just one until the debt is repaid, although how much they are capable of paying each month will be taken into account.”

“They’ll definitely be interest rates on top of that.” Hermione whispered.

“More specific information will be revealed in your letters. Marriage certificates are to be provided to the Ministry by September 1st. Any attempt to flee will result in lost magic.”

“They’re probably trying to scare people into not doing anything.” Mr Weasley whispered, although he looked extremely pale, and it was clear he had no idea how he could get anyone out of the law.

“Couples are able to have their own bank accounts, they do not need to be separate. People who can have the babies will get six months paid leave from their jobs. More information to come in letters.” Mrs Weasley finished.

The table was silent for a few moments as everyone considered what they had just heard, and what that meant.

“Bill and Fleur will be pretty much okay at least.” Percy finally offered. 

Everyone, including Bill and Fleur glared at him, furious, especially as he didn’t seem as shocked as everyone else.

“Did you know?” Charlie asked slowly.

Percy looked uncomfortable.

“Son?”

“I did. I was given a job in the department dealing with it, a subsection of the department that already existed.”

“You could have warned us!” Ginny spat, immediately launching herself to her feet.

“Ginny, sit down.” Her Father said, although he seemed angry at his son too.

“Kingsley said I wasn’t allowed to say anything. I really am sorry. I have to go through this too, you know? Do you think after everything I am completely on side with this?”

That shut everyone up for a few moments, and people finally nodded, relenting. Percy couldn’t have done anything, not really. It was clear that this law had been signed by Kingsley, and it hadn’t gone through the wizengamot, or else they would have heard about it before, especially as Harry had a seat on it, as did Neville and a few others they knew.

“So how do we stop this?” Hermione asked, clearly rearing for a fight.

“I don’t think we can.” Bill whispered.

“What? This can’t be right! It’s so unethical! I mean…?”

“I know, it is, but it has been passed by the Minister, and there are clauses in place meaning it can’t be changed, at least not for ten years. If we try and go against it we will lose our magic.” Percy said.

“But surely people will still protest?”

“How can they?” Harry added, making everyone turn on him.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated for a moment.

“Everyone who is being forced into this will have magical education right, but not muggle, and I am assuming this doesn’t apply to squibs. If people are to lose their magic, they’ll lose their homes and jobs too, and they’ll have to live in the muggle world, but none of them will have GCSE’s, or any secondary education which you need for even low level jobs. It’ll be impossible.”

Hermione stared at him for a moment, not entirely sure what she was meant to say. She hadn’t expected Harry to have thought about it so quickly. Not that she thought her friend was stupid, but he didn’t like asking questions, nor did he really enjoy drawing attention to himself so it was unsual.

“You’re right. I mean it might be slightly easier for muggleborns, but people not raised in the muggle world don’t technically exist there and it would be impossible for them, they couldn’t lose their magic without ruining their lives entirely.” She whispered.

“This is horrific.” Ginny whispered.

Harry felt for Hermione and Ginny the most, as well as other people who would have to have the children. Their bodies were going to be used and they didn’t have a choice. They were going to be forced to go through childbirth, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

“Well, the plus side is we won’t have to have any more siblings. I mean if the six of us have to have four kids, plus Harry and Hermione each having four kids, then it’s going to be a madhouse, and I definitely can’t remember that many names.” George said with a slight laugh trying to ease the tension somewhat. 

Mrs Weasley definitely looked relieved at not needing to have any more children.

“What time is it?” Bill asked.

“Ten. Two hours until the letters arrive.” Harry said, looking down at Fabian Prewett’s old watch.

Mrs Weasley nodded, hovering some food that had been under a preservation charm over to the group as Mr Weasley sorted out the plates.

“Everyone is going to need a house, most people will buy and sort out a mortgage through the goblins, they’re more reliable than the Ministry.” Bill said after a few moments.

“Work will be busy.” Fleur added.

“Who needs a house sorted or bought through a loan?” Mr Weasley asked as they began eating, clearly trying to help sort something out so that he didn’t feel helpless.

“Fleur and I have one.” Bill added, although it was slightly unnecessary.

“I have plenty of money saved to buy one outright, especially if my partner adds some.” Percy told him.

Mr Weasley nodded.

“I can buy one out right, more than one if needed for anyone else and you can pay me back without interest if it’s needed at all. The shop is doing well.” George told them.

“I can probably get one sorted out at Gringotts.” Ron said, although his trainee auror training didn’t pay too much.

“I have enough money from the Hollyhead Harpies to buy one outright.” Ginny added, although she looked concerned about her job. It could be an issue for an all women's team to continue when they had to have children, they would have to have lots of reserves.

“Charlie?” Mr Weasley asked.

“I should be able to get one, I got a big payout when I was injured the other year and I haven’t touched it. Will I have to move back to the UK?” Charlie asked.

Mr Weasley looked at Percy for that answer.

“Yeah Charlie, I think so.”

“This is horrific.” Charlie said with a sigh.

“Indeed. Harry? Hermione?” Mr Weasley asked.

“I have two houses in my name, both being rented out at the moment. They belonged to my maternal and paternal grandparents but were left to me.” Hermione informed him.

“Harry?”

“I have some houses. Ron, anyone else who needs a house, I have some you can choose from in the UK that I definitely will never use. You can have them.”

“Harry, I couldn’t take a house from you.” Ron began to protest.

“Well then, you can rent it from me, but with mates rates.” He said with a grin.

“Really?”

“Sure, pay me whatever, I don’t need it. Pay me a knut if you want, I really don’t mind. Whatever you want.”

“Thanks Harry.”

Hphp

The rest of the morning passed quickly, and after everyone ate, people quickly parted ways to get ready, wanting to be as ready as they could be for when the letters arrived, and appreciating the quick and easy distraction.

At eleven forty five, Harry went downstairs, and entered the kitchen where Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Fleur, Percy, George, Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

“Any sign yet?”

“Not yet.” Ginny told him.

The rest of them entered the kitchen in short bursts not long after, and although they all tried to look nonchalant, they were all watching the window in silence, waiting for the owls to arrive.

“They’re coming.” Ginny said ominously, at exactly eleven fifty eight.

Despite everyone clearly wanting to crowd at the window, Mrs Weasley took that spot as seven owls approached for the seven single unmarried people in the house. The tension was palpable, as no one wanted to be getting married, nor did they want to end up with someone they would hate and have no choice about it. There was nothing they could do.

As the owls landed, Mrs Weasley carefully untied each one, passing them out to everyone in the group, Harry getting his last.

Sharing a scared look with George, Hermione and then Ron, he carefully unfurled the letter and opened it.

Dear Mr Potter,

Through the new marriage law, made legal and binding May 1st, 2001, you are expected to marry by September 1st 2001, have a child by May 1st 2003, and be expected to have four children in total, preferably within the next ten years. If you have more than four children the ministry will provide a reward for each extra child. 

Any cheating or adultery will result in the loss of magic. 

Trying to flee will result in loss of magic.

Trying to get out of the law or engagement and marriage will result in loss of magic.

If you need help getting a house, please apply for an appointment at the housing department of the Ministry. 

Tomorrow, you should arrange to meet the person you are expected to marry. During this conversation, housing and marriage plans should be made, at least the dates. Please inform the Ministry of the dates chosen immediately.

Harry James Potter is expected to marry:

Hermione Jean Granger, birthday 19th of September 1979. 

You will be expected to send your marriage certificate to the Ministry of Magic by September 1st 2001 at the latest. 

Best Wishes,

Delilah Moors

Department of Marriage, Contracts and Relations.

Harry gaped at the name.

Hermione, he was going to have to marry, have children with, have sex with, Hermione. Hermione was the girl that had practically been his best friend since he was eleven. Sure, it wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but it was going to be awkward at first, that he was sure of.

“So, shall we go around and say who we got?” George asked, after a few minutes of silence.

“Yeah, tell us.” Mrs Weasley said.

“I got Angelina Johnson.” George told them.

“I got Lee Jordan.” Ginny said.

“Woah, I thought they had to be in the same year at school as you?” Charlie said.

“No, I think if you’re of age it won’t matter in the same way.” Percy told them.

“Jeez.”

“Well, at least we know Lee, and he was on our side in the war, and he’s nice.” George said, although he didn’t look too happy that one of his best friends would be marrying his younger sister.

“Ron who did you get?” Mr Weasley asked.

“Hannah Abbott.”

“She’s nice. That’ll be fine.” Hermione said, trying to reassure her friend.

“Yeah, I spoke to her a few times, she was nice, and she always believed me.” Harry told Ron.

Ron slumped slightly, more relieved.

“Percy?” Mrs Weasley asked.

Percy looked pale.

“Penelope Clearwater.” He whispered.

“Weren’t you dating her already?” Bill asked, confused.

“No, no we broke up. She believed Harry all along and I- well, it ended. It didn’t end well.”

Everyone winced, even if not physically at that. It couldn’t be good to have to get married to an ex that you ended on bad terms with. It was going to be awkward in that part of the Weasley house for a while.

“Charlie?” Bill asked.

“Marie Baylee. She was a Ravenclaw a year younger than me at school if I remember correctly.” 

“Not too bad. I think I remember her, she was nice.” Bill said, trying to give his extremely uncomfortable looking brother some sense of relief.

“Hermione?” Mrs Weasley asked.

“Harry, I am to marry Harry.” She whispered, looking anywhere but at Harry.

Everyone turned to stare at them. 

“Yeah.” Harry added, although he knew there was no need for them to speak.

“That’s not too bad!” Mr Weasley said, trying to reassure.

“Yeah, I mean, we at least know each other properly.” Hermione said, clearly trying to make some light of the situation, although it was going to be awkward.

Harry twiddled his thumbs as Hermione spoke. He knew things were going to change, and they were going to have to choose a house. Harry had been living in a flat that Sirius had apparently once owned, but it wasn’t big enough for a family, not even close. 

He knew where he would like to live, at least for the most part, he knew which house he had wanted, he just hoped he could persuade Hermione. He also thought that it might be better to get a job too. For the past couple of years since the end of the war he had been half helping George restock in the back, and half spending the time at home and trying to work out what he wanted to do with his life. He had come up with some ideas, but he would have to run them besides Hermione, which he was going to do anyway, she was definitely smarter than him and would know whether it would be a good idea or not, but now he would have to run it beside her, as his wife, and soon.

“Harry?” George asked, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, of course I am. Sorry, I was just thinking.”

George nodded, but didn’t remove his arm. Harry was quite glad of the comfort, he was feeling slightly shaken up, but he knew he wasn’t the only one. Everyone was going to struggle for the next couple of days.

“So, George, you have Angelina, Ron, you have Hannah Abbott, Ginny with Lee Jordan, Charlie with Maria Baylee and Percy you have Penelope Clearwater?” Molly said, writing it down on a piece of parchment in front of her.

“Yes Mum.” The children chorused.

“And Harry and Hermione have each other. If it would be easier for everyone the weddings can be here at the Burrow, but of course it is entirely up to your spouses, more so for the boys than anything.” Mrs Weasley said, as she wrote.

No one moved, at least not until Andromeda appeared through the fireplace, Teddy and Victoire with her, as she had been looking after both of them that morning for a play date. Andromeda looked as if she was about to cry, so Harry and Fleur immediately rushed forward, Harry to take his godson and guide Andromeda to a chair, and Fleur to retrieve her daughter.

“Andy, are you okay?” Molly asked, as she quickly stood to grab some tea.

“Sorry, the marriage law has shocked me.” She said, gratefully accepting the cup that was handed to her.

“Do you have to get married too?” Percy asked, before all the Weasley siblings, along with Harry and Hermione turned to glare at him. It was extremely clear that Andromeda wasn’t even close to sixty five, she was maybe verging on fifty at most. 

“Yes, I’m only forty eight. I have to get married and have four children, and, and it hasn’t been that long really since Ted and Nymphadora died, and…” She said, as tears began to slowly roll down her face.

Mrs Weasley gave everyone a look, and everyone quickly departed, heading outside, or upstairs to message their new significant others, unless they had messaged first. Harry and Hermione were quick to head outside, Teddy cradled in Harry’s arms, quickly changing his hair and eye colour to match Harry’s own.

“He’s so cute.” Hermione whispered, staring down at the boy as they sat down against some trees.

“He is.”

Harry let Teddy down, and watched as the toddler ran around, staring at different bugs in the grass, and attempting to put a snail in the front pocket of the little dungarees he was wearing.

“No Teddy, the snail wants to stay in the garden. He wants to play with the other bugs.” Harry called.

Teddy stared at him for a second, before nodding, and carefully, at least for a three year old, putting the snail back down where he had found it.

“I’m sorry about what’s happening.” Harry said, finally turning back to Hermione.

“I am too, but none of it is our fault. We are once again stuck in the wizarding world and being forced into doing something stupid, even if I kind of understand the slight reasoning behind it.”

“Yeah. If you lost your magic do you think you’d be okay? Like you could do your GCSEs and A Levels and such late couldn’t you?”

“I could.” Hermione said softly.

She had briefly considered losing her magic, but knew that she couldn’t. Magic had always been a part of her, even before she had known what it was and she couldn’t bear the thought of losing that part of herself. Plus, she was worried about Harry and who he would end up with if she did, plus it would have been impossible to leave her friends. She definitely wouldn’t have been able to see them as much.

Since the end of the war, Harry’s fame which had already been a lot had increased to dizzying amounts, especially after he had come into his full inheritance when he had turned seventeen, not that he knew what it entailed until he was eighteen because of the war. Hermione knew women would love to marry Harry for the riches and the fame, and be mother of his children, but never actually get to know the real Harry.

Harry was difficult enough to get to know, he had severe trust issues from his childhood, and people wouldn’t be able to get that close. She wouldn’t leave one of her best friends, probably her best friend in reality, suffer. 

“Are you going to?” Harry finally asked after a while of watching Teddy.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m not going to leave the wizarding world Harry. I know you don’t agree with this law, and neither do I, but I won’t leave you, or our friends. Plus, even if I get stripped of my magic, there’s a chance when I would have kids they’d be magic still. If I leave, less magical people will be born, I think, and I don’t want my future kids to go through this, I’ll have to do this.”

Harry nodded, staring at Teddy.

“Ten years they said?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want Teddy to have to do it either. He has twelve to thirteen years depending on the matching process. I want it to be over by then.”

“It will, it has to be.”

Hphp

The next morning, at nine, Ron disappeared with a pop to meet Hannah Abbott at her house. 

Percy went a few minutes later.

Charlie went at half nine.

Ginny went at ten.

At five past ten, Angelina popped outside of the wards to speak with George.

“Shall we go somewhere?” Hermione asked, turning to Harry as they sat at the kitchen table.

“One of our flats?”

“Let’s go to yours, mine is a bit crazy right now.”

“All right.”

The two headed out of the kitchen, briefly speaking to Angelina as they left, and popping away. They managed to apparate straight into Harry’s flat as he had the wards keyed, and Hermione was one of the people keyed in along with Ron, George, Luna and Neville.

“Want a drink?” Harry asked.

“What’ve you got?”

“Tea, coffee, squash, juice, chocolate milk.”

“Tea please. Why do you have chocolate milk?”

“Mainly for Teddy, but it was something I wasn’t allowed as a kid and sometimes I like to have some.”

Hermione quickly accepted that as Harry got her tea, and she sighed as she took a sip.

“Muggle tea?”

“Yeah. I sometimes had tea at Mrs Figgs’, and I liked it, but the tea in the wizarding world just isn’t the same. It’s Yorkshire Tea, I liked it better than any others I tried.”

“It’s really good.”

“Good. I shop muggle if that’s an issue, at least for the most part.”

“Good, I do too. Wizarding folk don’t have some of the things I think are important in a shop.”

“Like juices apart from pumpkin juice?”

“Exactly!”

The two shared a laugh as Harry sat down too, and summoned some paper and pens. Hermione nodded her approval. Who on earth thought it made sense for parchment and quills over paper and pen were foolish in her opinion.

“So.” Harry said.

“So.” She repeated.

Hermione took the pen and paper, and on top wrote marriage plans. She pulled another paper piece out of the stack and wrote housing plans on the top.

“I was going to get a job.” Harry informed her.

“Ooh, you decided what you wanted to do?”

“Yeah, and the consistent pleas of McGonagall helped. I’m going to become the defense teacher at Hogwarts, if you think that’s okay. I said I’d get back to her in the next couple of days before this all happened.”

“I think that’s a good idea. You’d have to floo to and from the school every day though.”

“I’d be fine doing that.”

“Good, good. Definitely tell McGonagall yes, as long as that’s what you want to do.”

“It is.”

“Good, and hey in like the next twelve to thirteen years if you stay, there will be a massive increase in the amount of students.”

“God, good job it’ll be slightly easier up until then.”

“Yeah. We need to tell my parents we’re getting married too.”

“How are we going to do that? They’re going to be furious.”

“I know, I think I’ll go tomorrow and talk to them after work. I’ll explain everything and my reasoning, and they’ll understand, or they will eventually.”

“Yeah. We have just under four months to get married right.”

“Yeah. Do you want to do it sooner or later?” Hermione asked.

“Up to you. I don’t mind either way.”

“Maybe in a month to six weeks then. We can do it at the Burrow seeing as Mrs Weasley said we already can, plus Bill and Fleur’s weddings were beautiful.”

“True. Am I having groomsmen and you having bridesmaids?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t. I have the money for it. We don’t need to worry about that then.”

“Okay good. I’m thinking for bridesmaids I’ll have Ginny and Luna.”

“Okay, groomsmen I’ll have Ron, George and Neville. Ron as the best man.”

“Perfect.” Hermione said writing it all down.

“We don’t need to worry about rings. Potter and Black’s have a ton of rings for us to choose from in my vaults.”

“We can choose?”

“Of course Hermione.”

Hermione smiled.

“Okay.” She said, writing rings and ticking it off, underneath the names of the groomsmen. 

“Page boy, Teddy?”

“One hundred percent. We can see if Victoire wants to be the flower girl, if Fleur is okay with it.”

“Perfect.”

Hermione wrote that down too.

“We’ll arrange with Mrs Weasley about the date, but we at least know the place, and sort of arrangement, it’ll be slightly similar to Fleur and Bills.”

“Perfect. What else do we need?” Harry asked.

“Food, flowers, guest list, we need to sort out seating arrangements for food, we need clothes for it.”

“Okay. Also drinks?”

“Oh definitely drinks. Everyone will be going to a ton of weddings in the next couple of months. Alcohol and soft drinks will be needed.”

“Shall we do both muggle and wizarding? I prefer a lot of the muggle drinks. Plus your parents will likely be there, and it’ll be easier.”

“Definitely. I’ve had cocktails, they’re better than fire whisky and mead by far.”

“Oh definitely. Plus vodka, and fizzy drinks.”

“Great. We’ll have to go into the muggle world for that and buy a ton.”

“That’ll be fine. I assume the ministry sends someone to officiate?”

“Yeah. Flowers I was thinking blue and white? I kind of want an arch at the front made of flowers and string lights around.”

“That’s manageable. Do you want to the invites to be muggle?”

“Yeah, I’ll buy some from paperchase. We can get some centerpieces for the tables there, and scrapbooks for photos and for people to write in.”

“Perfect.”

The rest of the morning and a little bit into the afternoon focused on planning for the wedding and sorting out the guest list, which turned out to be longer than they thought, before they changed to talk about the housing situation.

“So, we need to decide where to live.” Hermione said after a while.

“Well, I have a couple of ideas, but if you want to stay in one of the houses you own from your grandparents we can do that.”

“What are your ideas?”

“I have a couple of houses in muggle neighbourhoods that I think will be good. We can go look at them, clear ones we might need to clear, or at least take out what we need and we can replace it with stuff we do need.”

“Yeah, I think a muggle neighbourhood might be the best idea. Do you want our kids to go to muggle primary school?”

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea. I mean an education is important, especially to go to Hogwarts, it helps with essay writing and such.” Harry said.

“Oh thank God you agree. I didn’t really expect you to disagree though, so that’s a plus.”

“Good.”

At around two, the two left for Gringotts, where Harry had thankfully returned to being on good terms with the goblins. Snorlout was quick to help them find a few houses that would easily work for what they needed, and the two young adults were quick to find a six bedroom house with an office that they could share, and would fit their needs, including a fairly large back garden. 

Hermione, once they had agreed on the house, had gone through and made an inventory. It was clear that most of the furniture that was in the house was in extremely good condition and would not need to be changed. The house came with three kids bedrooms, one master bedroom, and what looked to be two spare bedrooms. Hermione and Harry quickly decided to change one of the spare bedrooms into another kids room, they could easily make spare beds in other rooms or the kids could bunk together for a little while if they had a guest and needed another space to stay.

Harry made sure to keep the information on the other houses that would apply so that Ron could look at them if he needed to. If not, he was going to work out a way of leasing them from people who would otherwise have to apply through the Ministry or the bank, and charge them way less than others would. He didn’t need any money. 

There was one massive house left, and Harry had an idea for that.

“Hermione, you know Potter Manor?”

“Yes?”

“I want to turn it into an orphanage.”

Hermione turned to look at him quickly.

“What?”

“Well, well laws like this being passed, there might be instances where orphanages are needed, more of them. I was going to set one up, and work it through the Ministry to help people. I know for a fact I should never have gone to the Dursley’s and I want to stop people from going through something similar to what I did.”

“I think that’s a great idea Harry.”

“I’ll make sure anyone who works there goes through extensive training and background checks too. I will make sure they’re safe.”

“That’s great. I can help you with technical aspects of it, if you want.” Hermione said as they began walking from the house.

“That would be great, thanks ‘Mione.”

“No problem.”

They quickly made their way back to Gringotts, letting them know their decision, and submitting information about floo network information which would link up their new house to the network. They would likely move in within a couple of weeks, once they had sorted everything else out and sorted out their own apartments.

“Shall we go look at rings?” Harry asked awkwardly after they had done that.

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”

Snorlout was quick to show them to a section of the Potter vault with rings in a rather large jewelry box which contained, according to Snorlout, all the rings Potter’s had ever worn as an engagement or wedding ring.

“Harry, would you like for us to have your parents wedding rings?” Hermione asked carefully.

“I’d like that. I think that’s a good idea.”

“Perfect.”

Hermione also ended up choosing an oval opal engagement ring which apparently had been the same one Lily Potter had worn. Harry normally didn’t have an opinion on jewelry but he had to admit it was beautiful, at least by his uninformed standards.

After that they spoke to Snorlout about finding people who could benefit from being given an extremely reduced rented house, especially with what was happening. Snorlout had agreed and also offered to help organise getting Potter Manor into an orphanage. He would run things by Harry before he made big decisions, but he knew he would be good at sorting it with most things. 

Harry was extremely grateful for Snorlout. 

After Gringotts, and sorting everything they needed out, they went back to Harry’s apartment to make a list of things they would need to buy. It turned out to be rather short and they decided to sort the things for the house once they moved into it, but the wedding stuff would be sooner rather than later, especially when they worked out when it was going to happen.

That evening they made their way back to the Burrow, and met up with everyone who had returned for the battle anniversary dinner. George seemed incredibly down, although everyone knew it was because it was the anniversary of him losing Fred, rather than his meeting with Angelina. He knew Angelina, they were friends at least, so it made it easier for them.

After offering Ron the house, he said that Hannah already owned one as her Mum had died in their sixth year, and she had left the house to Hannah. Harry had known at the back of his mind that her Mum had died, he remembered her being taken out of herbology to do with it, but on top of everything he had known since, he had forgotten.

Hphp

A few days later, Hermione and Harry were given the date, June sixteenth by Mrs Weasley, a Saturday for them to get married. The saturday before would be George and Angelina, the Saturday after would be Lee and Ginny.

As their wedding got closer, Harry and Hermione threw themselves into plans, but two weeks before it was all sorted. The invites were out, and everything was sorted apart from the food which would be delivered buffet style in the early morning of the sixteenth. 

The issue that was facing them though, is that in no way did they consider themselves compatible in the romantic sense, just in the sense of being best friends.

However, for Harry, he knew it was easy. He knew he was bisexual, so he still had an attraction to women, so it wouldn’t be too much of an issue. It was gay people, lesbians, asexual people and so forth that he felt for. They would be forced to do it with someone they were not attracted to in any sense and would never love in any romantic sense.

They had it worse than him.

Hphp

Finally, June sixteenth arrived, and Harry woke early, knowing that night he would have to go back to the house he would be sharing with Hermione, and they would have to consummate the marriage. It was not going to be fun.

“Harry, you awake?” Mrs Weasley called through the door.

“Yes Mrs Weasley.”

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Mrs Weasley came in, and sat down on the edge of the bed as he bustled around the room, trying to find at least a clean pair of socks. He wasn’t going to be getting married until the evening, the wedding ceremony technically started at six pm, but he had to get dressed and do some things first before then.

“Harry, I know this might not be who you expected to marry, and this is going to be difficult, but I want you to know I will always be here for you, as will the rest of us. You might not be marrying a Weasley, but you are part of this family, as is Hermione,and that will never change. Okay?”

“Thanks Mrs Weasley, that- that means a lot.”

“It’s okay Harry. Also your kids will be in the family too, you know. They’ll be the same as my other grandchildren, okay?”

“Thanks Mrs Weasley.”

She gave him a quick hug before leaving, saying she needed to go and get the food order that was coming soon. 

After getting dressed, and brushing his teeth, Harry immediately headed to the newly erected tent in the garden, it was massive. The chairs were already set up, and George and Lee were tying flowers to the ends of the rows, blue and white flowers entwined together. Bill was currently using his wand to make lights attach to the top of the tent which would come on automatically as it got darker later into the evening.

“Morning Harry.” George called as he entered.

“Morning guys, thanks for helping me.”

“No problem, I mean you helped me last weekend, and you’ll help Lee next weekend too.” George said, finally securing some flowers that had been bothering him when they wouldn’t tie. He hadn’t done it with magic as it was difficult to get the rope to tie with magic in a way that wasn’t super noticeable.

“I’ll definitely help next weekend.”

Lee smiled, although it didn’t reach his eyes entirely.

No one was really happy about the marriage law, at least no one Harry knew, all of his friends had ended up with someone they didn’t want to be with, maybe except George. The only upside was ideologies had been taken into account, so no one was actually ending up with someone who actively hated them for blood status.

Harry was extremely glad about that. He couldn’t imagine if Hermione had ended up with someone like Draco Malfoy. It would be a disaster, he was a blood supremacist, and he had never gone against it, not really. He hadn’t been a teenager not knowing what the words meant when he had used them, he had understood them, and used them against those he knew it applied to. He was a blood supremacist. If Malfoy had ended up with Hermione it would have resulted in an extremely unhappy and abusive marriage. Also Harry didn’t want to end up with someone like Pansy Parkinson.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Lee asked conversationally.

“Not in the slightest.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“Are you not ready for next week?”

“Not in any way shape or form.” Lee said, and George nodded in the background.

The Weasley’s were quite relieved that Ginny had ended up with Lee, they had known the boy since 1989 and he was extremely loyal, hardworking and just a good person overall, plus funny and handsome. In their opinion he was one of a few candidates she could have ended up with that would have made them happy despite the law, as they would have preferred if she could have picked herself, they all would have liked that option. They were glad she had ended up with someone they trusted, like Lee though. 

“This is so shit.” George muttered to himself as he moved onto another row of flowers.

“Yeah.”

“Plus Mum wouldn’t let me elope with Angelina, we did ask. Last week was stressful, and from what I’ve heard from Fleur and Bill, Mum's the same this week. She’s getting so frantic and frustrated trying to get everything sorted.” George said.

“Yeah, plus she’s planning on turning Percy’s old room and Ginny’s old room into nursery rooms for kids, Ron’s room into a guest room. She wants to be prepared.” Harry told them.

“God, I mean it’s true though. She has one grandkid already, two if you count Teddy, which might as well, and then Fleur’s pregnant again so…” Lee said, as he shifted some flowers into a straight position.

“Plus in the next two years, but probably sooner as everyone has to consummate marriages and try for kids and can’t use contraception.” Harry said.

“And Weasley’s are known for being extremely fertile.” George said with a grin, earning an eye roll from Bill who had just joined them.

“Fair point though.” He said.

“Harry, what do you want me to do next?”

“Er....”

Harry looked around the room, staring at the flowers which were nearly all in place, tables that were sorted and the flowered arch that stood magnificently at the front, and the lights all in place. He knew Bill was asking him as no one wanted to ask Mrs Weasley, preferring to just try and get everything done without stressing her.

“So we need to do centerpieces, the table at the front and then sort out alcohol and stuff. Oh and dessert table and savoury food table.” He said, knowing the last two wouldn’t be an issue as charms would keep them perfect.

“Well, the flowers are done. I’ll do centerpieces, and Lee can put some alcohol on each table. There’s going to be a bar too, with a bartender right?” George asked.

“Yeah, there’s going to be a bartender dealing with more complicated drinks and such, but we wanted to sort out some wine, one muggle, one wizarding for each table, and then have champagne for everyone as soon as they walk in.”

That had been Hermione’s idea, apparently a colleague of her parents had done something similar, and she had actually thought it was quite nice as a start to a wedding, letting everyone have a drink as they came in.

Harry was sure it might not normally be at the beginning of the actual ceremony, but with the wedding only going forward because of the law, getting drunk, getting everyone drunk seemed like a good idea.

“Good idea. I hate this marriage law, I can’t believe you have to consummate the marriage.”

“I can’t believe all of this law.” George responded, to Bill, clearly slightly put out because of it. Of course they had to consummate the marriage, that was the actual point of the law. 

“Yeah.”

Hphp

The rest of the morning and the afternoon passed quickly, and before they knew it, they had finished and had to head inside to get ready. Harry got ready in a room with George, Neville and Ron who were his best men. 

“Harry, Ron, George, Neville, are you decent? Can I come in?” Fleur called through the door.

“Yeah, come in.” George called back.

Fleur entered quickly and looked around the room at the three of them, nodding at George and Ron. She sighed when she looked at Harry though.

“‘Arry, can I do something with your hair? I have some Sleekeazys.” 

“Er sure, yeah.”

“Thank you.”

“Did you know my Granddad invented Sleekeazy’s?” Harry asked casually as Fleur began to flatten his hair.

“What?!” 

Harry turned to look at George with his outburst.

“What?”

“Your Granddad invented Sleekeazys?”

“Yeah.”

“What the hell? How on earth is your hair that bad if-”

“I know. My Dad had similar hair too. I have no idea how our hair was so bad.”

“It’s a mystery.” Ron said, wiggling his fingers trying to be mysterious.

“That it is.”

Hphp

At half five in the evening, the three men headed down to the tent, making their way to the front, knowing they had to be in place for six when Hermione would come down. There were a lot of smiles as he entered and walked to the front, his groomsmen with him. 

Near the front was Hermione’s Mum, who smiled at him softly.

Hermione had talked to her parents, and despite their horror, they understood her reasoning for not leaving the wizarding world, and were glad it was Harry over anyone else, at least Hermione was marrying one of her friends.

Harry stood at the front, Ron to his right, then Neville and then George. He shuffled his feet slightly, trying to adjust his tie slightly. He and Hermione were wearing muggle wedding clothing rather than wizarding ones, but they didn’t mind what anyone chose. Plus, it meant Dr and Dr Granger could have a photo of them up wherever they wanted without anyone saying anything about it.

“You ready Harry?” George asked as he moved to stand in front of him a second, adjusting his tie carefully.

“Not in the slightest.”

“It’ll be okay little brother.” He whispered, squeezing his shoulder before moving back to where he was meant to stand.

“Thanks George.”

As time got closer, it seemed to pass quickly as Harry watched people take their seats. He shook hands with the woman leading the ceremony, but he barely realised anything that she said to him. She was explaining something about how the wedding would be different from traditional wizarding weddings, as if this wasn’t the like eighth wedding he had been to recently.

Andromeda’s wedding to Dedalus Diggle had been the worst. Harry had held Teddy at the ceremony, and the whole way through Andromeda had cried. She had sobbed at the idea of getting remarried, and it was clear that Diggle didn’t want to marry her, and he too seemed to be suffering from how bad Andromeda was suffering. They had been friends through the Order and he had known Ted, and he had not wanted to marry her.

A few rows from the front, Harry smiled as he saw Dean and Seamus sitting down with two women Harry assumed were meant to be their spouses or to be spouses. He kind of recognised them. Harry was sad for the two, Seamus was bi and Dean was pan, and Harry was fairly sure they had liked each other.

“Please rise.” The officiant called from next to Harry, as some soft music started, not the usual wedding march, but something soft.

Everyone did, and Harry gulped as Hermione entered the room, on the arm of her Dad, Ginny and Luna in dresses behind her.

They had three photographers, one of them being Dennis Creevey who had followed in his brother's footsteps in being interested in photography. The two other photographers Harry had not known, but Bill had recommended to everyone.

Harry smiled at his friend Hermione, she did look stunning.

“Harry, look after her for us, would you?” Dr Granger whispered as he passed his daughter’s hand over to Harry.

“Of course Dr Granger.”

Dr Granger smiled, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, but Harry understood. Everyone would prefer it for their children to marry someone they love, none of them had the option though, so Harry was at least good in terms of being well off, and being friends with their daughter.

“You look lovely.” Harry whispered to Hermione. 

“You look nice too.”

“Thanks.”

Harry moved through the motions as the ceremony went on, and he was sure that Hermione did too, both of their answers were automatic and slightly robotic, but no one could blame them. Very few of the people getting married wanted to marry their significant other. 

“You may kiss the bride.”

Harry grimaced, he didn’t want to kiss Hermione, she was his best friend, and there was no romantic feelings there. She definitely felt the same.

“We just have to do a peck.” Hermione whispered, clearly encouraging him.

“Okay. I’m sorry Hermione.” He whispered, before pecking her lightly on the lips and pulling back less than a second later.

Cheers went through the room, and the two walked back down the aisle together, before moving to a seat at a table where Mrs Weasley said they should go to get a drink, before meeting everyone who came to the wedding. Harry knew that was going to be hell.

“Hermione, I have an idea for just before we leave tonight.” Harry whispered as they sat getting a drink before they had to greet everyone.

“What’s that?”

“Just before we, you know, I stored some alcohol in the house we’ll be living in.”

“Okay?”

“We just need to get even more drunk, we’ll probably get drunk here, but when we go home, we should take some shots, get fucked up, it might be easier then. It’s up to you though, we don’t have to do that.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

Meeting everyone took ages as luckily Bill and Fleur brought them food from the buffet, luckily knowing what they wanted. For about an hour they greeted people, getting a tiny bit tipsy as they went.

Finally, when they had spoken to everyone, everyone was called outside for photos. Harry and Hermione together, then with the groomsmen and bridesmaids and so on for like an hour. It was so boring, but they smiled for the photos, knowing that they would have to show their kids them.

Harry and Hermione had agreed to try and have more than four children, as had the rest of the Weasley’s and their partners so that their kids didn’t have to go through it, and Harry hoped others would too. They had also agreed to not show their kids how unhappy they knew they would be married to each other. They wanted them to not be worried about them. They both wanted them to have a good childhood, something neither of them had fully had whether it was because of bullies outside the family or within it.

Harry and Hermione had their first dance to Time After Time by Cindy Lauper, as Hermione had loved the song when she was younger, and some of the lyrics applied, they would always be there for each other, and if they were lost, they would have each other as friends. 

As two am approached, and everyone was hammered, including Hermione and Harry they slipped off, chugging an anti nausea potion and then taking a portkey to their new shared home, although they had lived in it before their wedding night.

“Did you say you have more alcohol?” Hermione asked as she giggled, and fell slightly into the counter.

“Yeah, let me get it.”

Harry quickly grabbed the drinks, and some shot glasses, and Hermione grabbed the rum and Harry grabbed the vodka, and they each took a few shots, joking with each other, and then stumbling upstairs together.

Hphp

Harry woke first in the morning, and was so happy to see a hangover potion next to his side of the bed, which he quickly downed and made sure Hermione could see where hers was. 

He quickly got dressed, and decided to go downstairs and make breakfast for Hermione, thinking it was the least he could do. He made pancakes, some bacon and a selection of fruit, purposefully trying to do something that was more time consuming, trying to keep himself occupied. 

At around nine thirty, an owl floo in, Harry read it and dropped it immediately.

“HERMIONE!”

The door was immediately flung open upstairs.

“Harry?”

“Get dressed quick. We need to go to St Mungos.”

To Hermione’s credit, she didn’t question it, but appeared downstairs two minutes later, fully dressed and way more made up than Harry felt.

“Harry, what’s going on?” She asked.

He didn’t say anything but lightly took her hand and apparated away.

“Andromeda Tonks?” Harry asked as they got to the desk.

“Upstairs Mr Potter, emergency.”

Harry ran, Hermione behind him. He reached the top of the stairs quickly, not caring that he was making a scene. At the top of the stairs, he was met by an extremely upset Teddy being held awkwardly by Diggle.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked, as Harry immediately took his godson into his arms.

“Andromeda’s dead.” Diggle whispered, a tear sliding down his face.

“What happened?”

“She- she did it herself. She came home later than me last night, I didn’t hear what time. I woke up this morning to Teddy crying, which is unusual, but I didn’t let it bother me, I just went to get him up. When I walked downstairs, she was on the couch, and I knew something was wrong. Luckily Teddy hadn’t been facing her, so I put him into the kitchen, and quickly flooed a healer.”

“How?”

“Poisoned potion, it looked like she made it herself. Kingsley came by earlier, I contacted him. He said that there will be an investigation.”

“Yeah.” Harry said, finally speaking up as Teddy settled.

“I’ll end up being repartnered within the next couple of days I think.”

Harry wasn’t sure how that worked, but he just nodded.

“I’m sorry Harry, Hermione, Teddy.”

“It’s okay.”

There was a moment of silence.

“Can we see her? I want to say goodbye.” Hermione asked, thankfully speaking what Harry wanted to say.

“Sure, she’s just through the door.”

“Hermione, we’ll need to go to the Ministry. I’m Teddy’s godfather, so…”

“Teddy will be coming home with us. I understand.”

“Thanks ‘Mione.”

They decided to take it in turns to say goodbye to Andromeda, not wanting to scare Teddy to see his grandmother dead.

Harry wasn’t scared to cry as he said goodbye to Andromeda, he had grown close to the woman as they had been the two main carers to Teddy. When Harry came out, he took Teddy from Hermione and she entered the room.

“Harry?”

“Yes Teddy.”

“What’s happened to grandma?”

“Your grandma was sick Teddy.” Harry said after a moment of thinking. He didn’t want to try and explain the complexities of suicide and depression and everything that was going on to Teddy.

“Is she going to come back?” He asked softly, although it seemed as if the toddler knew she wasn’t going to by his tone.

“No Teddy.”

“Where am I going to live?”

Harry felt his heart clench. The poor boy had already lost three guardians, four if you counted Diggle.

“With me Teddy, and Aunt Hermione.”

“With you?”

“Yeah Ted, I’ll look after you forever, okay?”

“Okay.”

Teddy’s hair went dark and grew slightly longer, before he buried his face into Harry’s shoulder. Harry rubbed his godsons back as he cried.

“I’m sorry Teddy. I’m sorry.”

When Hermione joined them, the three decided to apparate to the Ministry, and head straight to the child protection and families department.

“Mr-Mr Potter.” The man whispered, shocked, as they entered the department.

“Hi. We need to sort out custody for my godson. His grandmother died, and he will need-”

The man cut him off.

“Of course Mr Potter, follow me.”

Harry was extremely shocked and disappointed about how quickly he and Hermione were put in the place of Andromeda as a guardian. He knew that in the muggle world, in a lot of cases, there was more put into it. Harry knew he would make sure that changed in the future, even though he was glad it had gone quickly that day, he wanted to get the things that were Andromeda and Teddy’s at the house, and sort everything out.

At the house, they met Diggle, who was grabbing his things, as apparently the aurors had decided it was clearly suicide and there was no more investigation it needed. 

“Harry, Hermione. I’ve got everything of mine packed, everything else is Andromeda’s or Teddy’s.”

“Thank you.”

Hermione immediately made her way upstairs, and cast charms to shrink and pack all of the things in every room, casting a charm to mark each of the boxes, and then coming downstairs, doing it downstairs, and all in the space of twenty minutes.

“Harry, shall we go back to the house, drop things off that are Teddy’s for now and then head to Gringotts?”

“Yeah.”

That day ended up being exhausting. They spoke to Gringotts, explained everything, checked Andromeda’s will, and then assured them and explained everything that was going on. She had left everything, all of the money she had, the house and everything else to Teddy, which made it easier. 

Harry and Hermione decided to make it so that Teddy could have the money when he was ready. They would pay for everything for Teddy, that wasn’t even a question, but they would let him decide when he was old enough what he wanted to do with the house and Andromeda’s things. They placed all her possessions in the vault.

They then headed home, put Teddy to bed in one of the rooms they had set up, a bed they had expected wouldn’t be used at least a while, and decided, when Teddy was ready, they would decorate the room however he liked, and unpacked his things.

Hphp

Ten Years Later

“Harry!”

Harry ran into the living room at his wife’s shout from the kitchen where he had been cooking tea for their children.

“What’s going on?”

“They’ve decided the marriage law is over! Everyone has to stay married to who they are married to currently, and in future when people get married, there will be encouragement for people to have kids, and rewards if they have more than one or two, but they won’t be forced to marry anyone! Contraception potions are still banned though, but they do get to choose, which is a relief. We’ll work on introducing contraception again, but this is a step forward.”

“This is great ‘Mione, such a relief. I imagine Teddy will be getting in touch soon.”

“I know, I’m so glad our kids get to choose.”

Harry and Hermione had been married for ten years, and though they didn’t love each romantically, they had worked it out, and were happily married as friends, and friends with benefits, which included sleeping in the same bed. They weren’t in love, but they did love each other, and their friendship was extremely strong.

Together, they had nine kids, which included Teddy and one on the way.

Teddy was the oldest at thirteen, a Hufflepuff at school, with amazing grades. He changed his appearance whenever he wanted, but he mostly kept a look he had chosen with blue hair, and the brown eyes he had seen from a photo of his Dad, and the facial structure of his Mum’s chosen appearance.

Jamie was nine, his name was technically James Sirius Potter-Granger, but he went by Jamie.

Lily was eight, her full name was Lily Luna Potter-Granger.

Ruby was seven, named after Rubeus Hagrid, and her full name was Ruby Ginevra Potter-Granger.

Rosie was six, with her twin sister Ruth, and they were just eleven months younger than Ruby. 

Daniel Noah Potter-Granger was four, close to five, but he went by Danny, at his own choice, and he was named after Hermione’s Dad.

Emma, named after Hermione’s Mum, and she was two.

Hermione was pregnant with their tenth, and they had no idea what the gender was. They had ended up moving to one of the bigger Potter houses after a while, so they could all fit.

“Contraceptives are still banned right?” Harry asked, as he sat down next to his friend and wife, rubbing her stomach lightly.

“Yeah.”

“Damn.”

“I know, and we won’t get divorced, so number ten won’t be the last.” Hermione said with a smile.

Hermione was lucky she knew. In the muggle world either she or Harry wouldn’t be able to work with the amount of children they had, but luckily with magic, she ended up having six weeks off work each time, and often she chose to work from home, so she managed fine and they had a nanny for when Harry and Hermione were working. 

Harry hated the marriage law, as did Hermione, but even though they didn’t love each other, their life had worked out well for them, and luckily none of their children had to go through it, at least not in the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review, and leave kudos if you liked it.


End file.
